greeny_phatom_the_slimeo_takefandomcom-20200213-history
2spooky4me
2spooky4me is the 6th episode of Greeny Phatom: The "Slimeo" Take, as well as a Halloween special. It also follows with the episode, Veginas Talk. Plot Little Guy and her sister, Little Girl were walking home on a rainy day when they see an abandoned house. The two are curious to why it's in the middle of a neighborhood, but then, they notice a group of people entering the home without any awareness of the house. The two are then curious to who those people were and head towards the house. They then enter through the door the group went through. Inside, they see a bunch of damage to the interior of the house and then stumble across a door that leads to the basement. When they enter, they see a long stair that leads to the basement. The two then get startled by the primal screams from the basement. Little Guy then starts to realize that he's entering an terrifying territory. He turns around and sees her sister shaking due to her being scared by the screams from the basement. The two head towards the basement anyways. Meanwhile, at the bottom, the group of people are worshiping an unknown creature. They then get notified that two people are entering their territory. The group then prepares for their arrival. But, they have a dark plan, to kill them with the red code. Little Guy and Little Girl then arrive at the bottom of the basement. But when they open the door and enter, they see crypt messages, terrifying arts and disturbing symbols. The two then get scared and hold each other. They then notice the group of people they saw outside, and they were welcoming them to their territory. The two then decide to ask them whats going on. Little Girl is prone to ask due to her still being scared from the screams she heard, leaving Little Guy to ask them what they're doing here. When he does, the group explain to them what they're doing and offer to take them to where their leader is. When they arrived, the group begins their plan, and one takes out a knife and moves towards Little Girl, but just as he's about to attack, Little Guy notices that member with the knife and grabs the knife before he can stab her sister. The two then rush towards the stairs, but it disappears before they can reach it. They then realize that they're trapped in the basement, which causes he sister to get terrified by what happened. When they turn around, they see the group with spears and are glitching out. A member then starts rushing towards the two and grabs Little Guy and throws him down on the ground. Little Guy then gets stabbed, which causes Little Girl to rip the spear from members hand and stab his heart. The others grab Little Girl and pin her against the wall. Little Guy then gets up and sees her sister endangered by the group. He then see one of the members on the ground with blood coming from his heart. He then takes action and grabs the knife from his pocket and charges towards the group, while trying to save her sister. He finally takes them down, but then he gets wounded by on of the members. The people then get up from the ground, as if they were still alive. Little Guy ends up shocked that they're still alive and then gets hit towards the wall. Her sister then gets picked up and thrown towards Little Guy. The members then take matter into their own hand and utterly transform. and when Little Guy and Little Girl wake up, they see the members transformed and get terrified. The members then tell them that they have nowhere to go and are about to meet their doom. They then start approaching them. Realizing that they've ran out of options, Little Guy and Little Girl hug each other and start crying silently as the creatures are approaching them. When they near, Little Guy yells at them to leave them alone, which causes the creatures to stop. The two then are confused to why they stopped. The members then start to see the tears coming from their eyes. They then agree to let the creature they're worshiping decide what to do with them. A member then calls out the creature from the ground, who destructively breaks the ground to which light starts shining from there. Little Guy and Little Girl then get startled and start screaming in fear. When the creature see the two, he then decides to finish what the group started. He then turns his hand into a wall with spikes and, without hesitation, smashes Little Guy and Little Girl after it goes black for a split-second. It then cuts to Little Guy and Little Girl in their bed. Little Guy suddenly wakes up screaming and then stops after 2 seconds. He then realizes that it was all a dream the whole time. He then looks to the right and sees his sister who wasn't woken by his scream. He's then relieved that it was all a nightmare and that he and her sister are still alive. He then lays back down and falls asleep, ending the episode. Characters * Little Guy * Little Girl * Unknown Group * Unknown Creature Notes & Trivia * This is considered one of the terrifying episode of this series. * Due to it's horror theme, the episode was rated TV-14-LV. * Slimeo stated that this episode came to mind when he saw a short horror film by a friend of his and was scared by the looks of it. He then stated the same night he saw that film, he had a nightmare similar to the one in this episode. He explained that he saw this trapdoor in his house and when he opened it, it lead a long way down to a giant room and when he got there, a group took him hostage and the creature that they were worshiping sliced him in half, ending the dream. He then said that he woke up terrified from the dream, but as soon as he woke up from the dream, he got inspired to use that dream as the starting point for the episode. * It's the first Halloween special of this series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Specials